Conducted electrical weapons (CEWs), including the TASER® X2 CEW marketed by TASER International, Inc., are used by police officers and civilians alike as a less-lethal alternative to firearms. Proper training and handling are paramount to successfully using a CEW both effectively and safely.
Since a CEW is intended to be used sparingly, it is difficult to train with a CEW without firing expensive cartridges. Police departments typically handle training officers in using a CEW, however, it can be costly to repetitively practice with one as CEW cartridges are generally more expensive than ammunition for firearms. To become effective in using a CEW, a user must continuously practice similar to becoming proficient with a firearm.
A means for simulating firing a CEW is needed. More specifically, a system for practicing with a CEW in a simulated environment is needed that implements various training models and methods.